Attemted Murder from another dimenstion
by Seriouswriter666
Summary: SORRY FOR THE ONE OF THE WARNING SIGNS AT THE BEGINNING...I MENT THE END NOT 75%... 2 Brony Scientists made a potion to make stuff from paper to life... they bought mlp:fim season 2 and the potion fell on top of it when they left... Profit?


**Attemted murder from another dimension.**  
><strong>Warning: This Fan Fiction Is 18+ If you are younger read with a supervisor Helpful Tip:If You are going to read this then you should watch the video or read the fanfiction "CUPCAKES" To get 75% Of this Fanfiction P.s.: If you see a {-=- -=-} Anywhere near the story... it means that Phillip is having a flashback Chaper 1 BEGINNING<strong>

**Wow...Just Wow...The world has been flipped upside down once it happend...It all began in a lab In Sacremento,California In 2011...The Ones who really made the world go silly where these 2 brony scientists named Jack and Phillip...They have made a formula that made something from a piece of paper come to life... they had bought season 2 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic After it hit the stores...Jack, The Short Term Memory (STM) friend forgets that he left the movie in the lab..And they just got in the car also.. 2 3/4 miles down Phillip, The Reminder tells Jack to turn around and get the My Little Pony Season 2 movie from the lab because he forgot it...**

**Chapter 2 Really good news and Really bad news**

**As they where turning around Phillip has a flashback...[-=-Jack Told him to move the Real-izer to another table because it would fall...and he remembers that the My Little Pony CD was right next to it...And when he just got to the door to leave the room...*FIZZZHHHH* He hears a burning acid sound.."Ah...I bet it was just our acid that we where just testing... *SLAM!* He shuts the door -=-] "DRIVE MORE FASTER!" Shooted out of Phillip's Mouth...They are racing down the Road like if they were playing Need for speed:Hot Pursuit ... They get to the lab and they find the lab filled with colored smoke...Kinda like rainbow colored...They pass out...They wake up a half our later... What they just saw changed there lives forever...**

**Chapter 3. It's Christmas for these two**

**"You alright there parnt'r?" Applejack Slightly Pushes Phillips's Head while he is waking up...Both of them wipe there eyes. "Wha. Wha-What's Going o- Is this a dream" Says Jack. "No you Sleepyhead! we are real now!" Says Pinkie Pie..."Well...My life is complete!"Utters Phillip "Erm,whats this?" Says Rainbow Dash While Examining A Periodic table..."Oh... That is just a Periodic Table...We need it to do advanced or extremely hard science projects" Says Phillip.. While Fails trying to get up for the second time..."Well... Are any of you ponies hungry" Says Jack "YEAH!" Yells Every pony in there... Even Phillip..."Well lets go to MCdonalds...I Think they will be open by now" Says Jack while helping phillip up.**  
><strong>"Wait... I Have to call my 2 other friends... they gotta see this" Says Phillip while getting out his i phone...<strong>

**Chapter 4. Logan And Brody K**

***BRRRRRRRRLING! BRRRRRLING!* As Brody K's Cellphone goes off "JUST WAIT A SECOND!" Yells Brody K As he is playing Combat Arms "Dude... Just...Just look at this...This will blow your brains out" Says Logan over the Steam Chat... Logan sends Brody K the link...The video was called "CUPCAKES"... "Name Looks Promising" Mutters Brody K...After when he gets done watching the video he is freaking out... Speechless...Then after the second call he picks up his phone "Hello! Brody K Speaking!" Brody K Says Cheerfully. "What! No Way! I Am getting over there!" He hangs up his phone shocked than ever before... even thought he dosn't hate My Little Pony Or hate it...He Can still watch an episode or two..."Logan get to my house! We are going to California to visit my Best Friends!"Commands Brody K to Logan... "Alright... I Will Bike over there... it will take a half an hour or more though" Says A Little Sadly to Brody k...A Hour and a half later Logan arrives to Brody K's House and they go to the Oregon National Airport And fly to Sacremento,California..."This is going to be awesome when you see it" Says Fastly To Logan "Well i hope it is worth the wait" Says Logan**

**Chapter 5. We're Here, We're not queer. Get used to it**

**They land Somewhat near Phillip And Jack's Lab..."Good Thing That i got us fast bikes when we got here" Says Brody K Confindelty... "We Got Rental Bikes For Brody Koch And Logan Crowder" Says A Employee at the California Airport. "That would be us" Says Logan and Brody K at the same time..."Okay...Follow Me...I Know where he lives..." Loudly Mutters Brody K While Doing a wheelie... "Rodger That Ramirez" Says Logan While Chuckiling... |An Hour Later| "Used...All our strengh...to get here...i hope...we wern't...trolled..." Deeply Breathing Logan...In the background Brody K Starts Puking..."Alright... I Feel Okay now"Says Brody K /Fyi Brody K Is a Skinny person\ Brody K And Logan enter in through the door to meet the scientist bronies..."Hey Jack and phi-WOAH!" Says brody k in astonishment. "Like a boss!" Says Logan... "How did you do it?" "Well It was a accident really... it is a long story..." Says jack... "Lets go to MCdonalds!**

**Chapter 6. A Bunch of ponies and 4 humans walk into a MCdonalds and 2 of them are afraid of one pony...**  
><strong>We arrive at Mickey Dee's...Derpy hooves is walking around like if steven hawking could walk...<strong>  
><strong>Rainbow dash and the other ponies are deciding what to eat...Brody and Logan are ordering and Jack and Phillip are in the bathroom...A Few minutes later we get our food and eat it up *HOMNOMHOMNOMHOMNOM* A Few hours later its midnight... they all get tired and want to sleep. Brody Drives them all to Jack's house to hang out for a few more minutes. "Want us to sleep here or go home?" Brody k said. "Stay here as long as you want... I Dont really care" Says Jack... "Well that is a relieve..I Didnt want to get back on that plane for a long time" Logan Complains... "Well... i am going to sleep!" Pinkie Pie Says... "Yeah i think me too... Jack do you have any spare blankets we can use if we are going to sleep here?" Says Brody K... "Well i do have some lemme go get them..." Says jack...A Few minutes later Jack gets the blankets and gives everyone one... they go to sleep like notime... While Brody K Wakes up to go to the bathroom he hears Weird Laughing and giggiling..."It can't be Pinkie... Or... Is it real?" Brody K Wonders... "Nah... I Can't be scared by it..." Brody K Goes to the bathroom and gets back asleep...They all wake up in the morning...<strong>

**Chapter 7: California Trap Artists.**  
><strong>We are all strapped on the wall...Brody K was the last one to wake up..."W-w-where are we?" Stutters Brody K. "Well its a nice suprize you are all awake.. (HEEHEEHEEHEE!)" Pinkie says in a Creepy way...This feels like the CUPCAKES video that Logan gave me..."I KNEW THIS WAS TRUE I JUST KNEW THAT IT WAS!" Brody K Yelled Out.. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL US!" "Oh yes i am! Oh yes i am!" Says Pinkie Pie... Pulling Out a Machete... "If you even TOUCH ONE OF US WITH THAT FUCKING PIECE OF METAL I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Brody K Yells out to save his friends and his cousin and the ponies. "Its so silly how you think you can do it...Lets just see if you can do it..." Pinkie pie Says in a grim way while looking at Brody K... "Lets see what our first one down is... oh i know... How about your cousin Logan?" "DONT KILL HIM!" Brody Yells out trying to save his cousin. "Okay..Got the Machete ready... And a one and a two and a thr-" *BREAK!* Brody K Breaks out of his trap and goes to pinkie pie and grabs her machete and throwes her against a wall. "WHAT DID I SAY!" Brody Cuts Open Pinkie's Neck and throwes her against the floor... Brody throwes the machete away and grabs the axe and Slashes open pinkie pie "WHAT *SPLAT* DID *SPLAT* I *SPLAT* SAY! *SPLAT!".. Brody K Is breathing really heavy.."I Knew that something was up with her... I Just known.." Brody Grabs the key to open the locks that are holding the ponies and brody's cousin and his 2 best friends... he opens them all up... "Now we dont need to worry about murderers in our group anymore...Come on... let's go to ihop" Brody K Says. "YEAH!" Says mostly everyone while they are jumping...After they left...They heard weird noises from there... "Nah...she cant ressorect" Logan Says... After they all leave music plays from the house... Weird music...familar music...<strong>

**And that is the end of Attemted murder from another dimension... If this ever Gets famous then i would like to thank my Cousin Logan For helping me and being like he is always... Epic... And i would like to thank the creator of My Little Pony Friendshop is magic Because if that show didnt exist then i wouldn't be here now would i? And i would like to thank Every brony for keeping MLP:FIM Alive in the meme and youtube District...So yeah... See you guys later...**

**P,S, I might to a sequel to this...**

**~Brody James Koch**


End file.
